


Summer day

by MinaZ



Series: Folly Ficlets [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta'ed, largely plotless summer ficlet. It just has been really hot here XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer day

It was burning hot. More so, it was burning hot for almost a week. So much for 'it is not raining when it's foggy'. Rain would be so nice right now. I had finished my round, trying to stick close to the river, which makes the heat somewhat bearable. The pavement was flickering with Fata Morganas, and usual and magic crime alike took a break. I thought that was rather considerate of them. When I came back to the Folly I kicked of my shoes and scratched Toby who was loitering in the kitchen behind the ear. He was soaking wet, which I planned to be as well really soon.  
A stern look from Molly made me pick up my shoes and trot upstairs for a bath. I really needed to pester Nightingale more about installing that shower. Afterwards I didn't bother with more than shorts. The heat wave had lasted long enough that even the thick walls of the Folly could not keep it out any longer.  
I had spent last night supervising a small troll family moving to a new location, and got a thank- you hug that I am sure broke my ribs in return. But Dr. Walid said not to be a baby and that I would only have some nice colours to show for it. The night and morning shift did mean however that I had in theory the rest of the day of. Being a good little apprentice, that should mean that I get some Latin homework done. Considering the stuffiness of the library at the moment, and being also not completely stupid, I grabbed the text, the dictionary, a towel and after fetching a cold beer from the tech cave, I made myself comfortable in the shadow behind the Folly.

A gentle tapping on my shoulder woke me up an undefined time later. Looking up I saw Nightingale crouching beside me (in a suit and looking perfectly comfortable, the bastard), reading over my translation with a slightly amused expression. I had only done about one and a half sentence before I fell asleep.  
"I am getting right back to that sir." Do you ever get pissed at yourself for how you say things? I hated how defensive I sounded, but well, training had been a lot harder recently, and I knew the inspector was not happy with my leaning curve. But:  
"That's not what I am worried about right now." He offered me a hand up and I was just about to ask him if we had a new case when a bout of dizziness made me shut up. Only then did I realised how hot my head, neck and back felt. The sun had come around the building while I slept.  
I gave Nightingale a sheepish smile. He only shock his head, sighed and helped me to the kitchen. Molly glared at me before dropping a cold, wet towel over my shoulders and putting a big glass of lemonade in front of me and a beautiful decorated iced coffee in front of the boss.  
"Do we have a case?" I finally asked.  
"No, thankfully, everything remains calm."  
"Training?"  
"Only if you insist."  
"... Latin research?"  
Nightingale just raised an eyebrow (he could do that, like Spock, I am so jealous) and picked up his newspaper.  
"Drink your lemonade Peter."  
Oh. Well.  
"Yes, sir."


End file.
